


Aviators Only!

by beambayonet



Category: Zeta Gundam
Genre: Developing Relationship, Epistolary, F/M, LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beambayonet/pseuds/beambayonet
Summary: ABOUT USER @kb7979Account created on:NAME: kb hockey geniusmostly talk about oyw and diy printing, friend me for that and leave for the avionicsFRIENDS:@hortihobby, @devil, @lithiumaniac, @raunchcometCOMMUNITIES:Member Of: uc_history, mstech, avidavionics, a_baoa_qu, mademan, xeroxmistake





	1. AWOL for now

**Author's Note:**

> haha hey guys remember livejournal? i sure dont

    _kb hockey genius_ **(** @ **kb7979 )** wrote:

 _XX-XX-0087  
_ 0300

 

So funny story

 

I'm not gonna tell it it might be dumb, maybe you'll hear, i dont know, but anyway long story short im gonna be travelling for a while, dunno how long. updates sporadic. yanno

 

long story shorter tho fuck the titans, hope you terrorists get my middle fingers tryna hunt me down haha

 

uh @ **hortihobby** sorry i didnt say much it was spur of the moment, you know one of those oh god why did i do that things, except, this is fine and i meant to do it but it was definitely spur of the moment and i certainly am still alive thanks. tell the guys at practice i died or something

 

or tell them i went down fists blazing after some JO cut me off on the port-to-port

 

~~tell the hockey team im still alive though and im sorry i cant catch the first game in this series i do feel like an asshole for that~~

 

sorry im like this! peace! catch you when i catch you, updates will come in bursts, etc, the usual inter-colony shit. be sure to post some in the loop things when. ever. uh probably have a zine to scan shortly but again, who knows when it'll post. catch me getting mute. catch me leaving. catch me not coming back. catch me never coming back.

 

im fine and alive tho so for sure, for now but for sure, catch me in the stars.

 

 **TAGS** : _offseason, personal, public service asshole_

 

* * *

 

 

 _cantaloupes are from the devil_ **(** @ **hortihobby** **)** wrote:

     Hey I hope you're ok!? Message me soon as you can???

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. haha remember livej  
> 2\. i think i'll, sometimes vaguely, talk about icons. for shits, and giggles. this is an oldish disposable cam pic from when i got locked out, and was really mad about it.


	2. back in town, leaving town

_kb hooky genius_ **(** @ **kb7979 )** wrote:

_XX-XX-0087_  
2355

 

**Back In Town, Leaving Town**

 

alright ok I'm sitting down long enough to say some things, maybe, mostly cool things, only the cool things, and theres some really cool things  
  
  
1\. remember how i got Cpt. Bright's signature a while back? anyway yeah i got to meet him again it was wild! ~~I hope he didnt recognise me though!!~~ @ **raunchcomet** no pics but I can tell you more, message me.

  
2\. Inside looks at some current MS developments. like really inside. like hope i dont violate some unknown NDA or something inside. i havent signed anything so ITS fine

  
3\. i think i lost the zine, i just finished it but there was a Thing and i had to go and now i cant find it. maybe i did something with it in a hurry, but i'm not about to stress on that. it's fine cos it was kinda weird, and i don't want to think about it, nor do I remember any actual good zine thing inside. sure i'll be working on another soon though

  
anyway that first post sent pretty quick which is good. and, hey, yeah i'm alive

  
maybe i'll get more comfortable posting here about uhhh what all i'm doing. i guess though i'm for sure not gonna graduate which honestly is just fine and of all ways to royally fuck that up this is maybe the most ideal, actual ideal, actual daydream ideal. i get paid so

  
catch me in the stars!

  
  
**TAGS** : offseason, personal, schools a bummer im pumped for summer,  
  


* * *

  
  
_3x BASTARD_ **(** @ **raunchcomet)** wrote:

     where the fuck even are you dude.

 

  
_cantaloupes are from the devil_ **(** @ **hortihobby)** wrote:

     Kamille? I messaged you, I don't know if you saw it. But reply soon? Thanks.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_kb hooky genius_ **(** @ **kb7979** **)** posted to  # **mstech** :

_XX-XX-0087  
_ 2300

 

** Mk-II Confirmed!**

 

   Hey guys sorry for the absence. Know i'd been discussing the public deets on the new Federation project, which, I can confirm yeah they were making a new Gundam, but also I'll be pretty absent henceforth, sorry. Uh, I do have some pretty neat information though, on it, pics under cut:

 

\---------------

  
  
   So, you know, it's the Mk-II (of course it is), a lot of the general layout seems similar in basic practice, like the 2x throttle/sticks at left and right, but some other things: center console now a thing, more space for not just HOTAS but generally intuitive control both major in-flight movements and the auxiliary (verniers, cockpit lighting, flare launch, etc). Armament about the standard for Gundam or GM. Grouping seems pretty quick to handle re: their placement, but also I think a huge thing they've implemented is the 360 monitor - like, it actually works. The synthesis of camera and rendering is, as far as we've gone, seamless, even in battle. ~~Don't ask how I know!~~

   The issue I have with the center console is the same as ever, touch screen being low learning curve but ineffective and slow, and dumb as rocks. Just really stupid. Looks like most important operations are through a small keyboard by it, so it barely maintains a KB passing mark, but I swear if touchscreens start becoming the standard I am going to live in a cave on the moon.

   So, uh, yeah. I'm in a position to give some more indepth knowledge where I am right now, but that's all I got. Hit you guys later, tell me what you think.  
  
     - KB

 

**TAGS** : current dev, gundam, fed or dead,  
  


* * *

 

  
_monoeyes were a mistake_ **(** @ **transist** **)** wrote:

     Wow, they got 360 to work? I've seen some of the test footage for early Hizacks and buddy, it was rough.

 

_King 3 - in - 1_ **(** @ **wd40 )** wrote:

     OK I know you're in close proximity to that kinda stuff KB, but just making sure you're not violating someone's clearance? You found this out legally, right? Don't wanna make you give penance if you did but message me.

 

_Leonard TT_ **(** @ **lpt3d )** wrote:

     dude suck it up on touchscreens its not that bad  
about fucking time on the center console though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgot to say icons are all by me unless stated otherwise: as such, starry blue icon is cropped from a kbidan etching by my husband. thanks ace!


	3. update

 

_PILOTS ONLY healthcare for morons_ **(** @ **kb7979 )** wrote:

_XX-XX-0087_  
1245

family tragedy, or two, i guess, if you can call it family, or.

or something. i dont know. i dont want to talk about it, and i probably wont be on too much.

 

if you message me for any reason please dont bring it up

 

catch you. elsewhere

 

**TAGS** : _ offseason, personal, dont ask dont ask,_

 

* * *

 

  
  
_AFK!hortihobby_ **(** @ **hortihobby )** wrote:

     God, Kamille I'm so sorry. I'm gonna message you anyway though, so deal with that.

 

   - _PILOTS ONLY healthcare for morons_ **(** @ **kb7979 )** replied:

          dont use my name here anymore, i'm sorry  
  


 

_Gone Roaming_ **(** @ **lithiumaniac )** wrote:

     Sorry I was out for a few weeks there, didn't see you at the zinefest, went inpatient and only just caught up. Are you fucking good?

 

   - _PILOTS ONLY healthcare for morons_ **(** @ **kb7979 )** replied:

          figure it out thanks. hope youre good yourself though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey you didnt ask but i finally got a set of hockey suspenders and new shoulder pads + shin pads, like now things actually fit again and i AM a beast thanks. shitty ice-unsafe helmet to vandalize with Zeta imagery. maybe thatll be an icon too. wow! go aves! btw that last icon in the prev chapter is from the engagement box presented to. You guessed it!!! my angelic husband who is a dear and my captain for life. co captains. not even assistant captains. there's two Cs and. deal with us!
> 
> go! aves!
> 
> ( "kam how the fuck is this gonna be kamille/four" mm tu es comme un p'tit enfant. regarde. also hey ace love you)


	4. grimace?

_internet pilocy_ **(** @ **kb7979 )** wrote:  
  
_XX-XX-0087_  
2324

  
hey so im on shore leave for a hot two minutes got some updating i guess

 

did you know _theres macdaniels lore in the moon locations_? like. i dont

 

hold on.

i dont know how to describe it i guess because they're older they still have hold-overs from some shitty promotion because nothing else references the weird characters and shit on the wallpaper and all, but bc it's outdated it is truly bizarre and just Much. someone explain to me "the dog hogger". someone explain to me "grimace". actually dont, i think its better if none of us knew and we all forget that thats a real thing

 

ive never been around the moon only passed thru but granada is cool i guess. the older colony stuff is always kind of a trip, i mean earth is one thing and space is another but the inbetweens are super weird. like the

 

the mcdanials lore

 

other shit underrrr the cut

 

\---------------

  
  
anyway guess im now ~~legally?~~ allowed ~~(???)~~ to pilot so thats dope ig, this was before hitting the moon, it's been a trip and i dont think i should say too much on it ~~even if comsec can suck a silicone nut~~ anyway my boss is cool but sort of weird and he seems familiar and im not about to place that anywhere

 

bonus though got that sweet healthcare deal, i think its better than fed from what i hear (not titans though) and. dental? i got dental. if i get a tooth knocked out next season, i got dental. but i didnt enlist, so i dont know how long itll be for if and when this shindig ends. i think a lot of things are off the papers for me. i asked for it to be off the papers, for a lot of reasons, but i dont think i can explain why its so important to be not enlisted. or what that will mean down the line for me. i cant think on much but going fast and doing work. which? that's fine! for now! maybe not for long but for now theyre paying for T so who cares! really!

 

you guys didnt ask (some did and i pointedly didnt answer sorry @ **hortihobby** ) but its getting kinda odd. odd in the usual way that i cant explain. and odd in the situation way where it's kind of just weird to be here. not to be that ass but i'm the only one under 19, and everyone seems so together with what they're doing, like theyve been programmed from birth to operate as a fluid unit, or team, or whatever. i know that feeling, though i guess i know it better on ice, in space its different and its hard because you can't no-look anyone and you cant body language suggest a tactic and you can sense presence and trajectory but its not the same and its not easy to read and it kind of hurts sometimes because

  
  
hey thats the time! bye guys. catch up when i do

 

~~(also fa hit me up when you can i havent seen you around?)~~

 

 **TAGS** : _offseason , personal, macdaniels dining experience, you wouldnt download a mobile suit,_

 

* * *

 

 

 _AFK_ **(** @ **hortihobby)** wrote:

     Sorry I haven't been in touch, en route right now, will update you later ok? Hang in there.

 

   - _internet pilocy_ **(** @ **kb7979** **)** replied:

          i'm fine dont worry so much but message me the situation could you? thanks

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> icon is the blessin rod  
> i took the pic  
> i didnt take the rod
> 
> it's a blessin, tho
> 
> also RIP sparkle text you will sorely be missed


	5. busy huffing sharpies sorry!

_KB: somewhere in the crowd_ **(** @ **kb7979 )** wrote:  
  
 _XX-XX-0087_  
0150

  
  
super busy, sorry, super busy a lot went on and i really dont know how to unpack basically all of it so: i'm not going to. sorry. but heres some like good things. under the cut  
  


  
\---------------

  
  
 **1.** lets talk about heroes, and meeting them, and how it's weird, sometimes it's good, and sometimes it makes you feel better, but sometimes you feel worse about that itself?  @ **raunchcomet** hit me up because you will not fucking believe. id say i got pics. and i do. but it might be weird. it's probably weird. anyway.   
  
**2.** i had a list of things to update here with. some of it's legible and normal. but on there is some stuff, that i can still make out, and it's distressing, and i super dont want to talk about or think about some of it. piloting is a lot. life is sacred.  
  
 **3.** i met someone  
  
i met someone.  
  
 **4.** i dont know if ill see her again. should i give her this acct? its the most reliable place to reach me. i dont know, she's nice. she's really nice. sounds dumb, reductive, cliche, but she's nice in a way i'm not familiar with. and i dont entirely know how to deal with it.  
  
we went driving, in hong kong. and i hope i meet her again.  
  
she's nice.  
  
guess theres that. maybe ill post again later we'll be in harbour for a while so. maybe we'll meet again. maybe  
  
maybe  
  
uh ok ok ok i'm tired. been wild. peace guys, ttyl  
  
 **TAGS** : _personal , someone,_  
  
  
\-----  
  
  
 _AFK_ **(** @ **hortihobby )** wrote:

     Kamille, I'm glad you're ok but while you're there, I dont think it's smart to. Just say where you are?

  
  
   - _KB: somewhere in the crowd_ **(** @ **kb7979 )** replied:  
  
          i'll message but ok ok ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drinkin some water


	6. i feel like i win when i lose

_KB: somewhere in the crowd_ **(** @ **kb7979** **)** wrote:

 _XX-XX-0087_  
0340

i dont wanna talk about it  
i really dont wanna talk about it  
not talking about it under cut

 

\---------------

 

i found something out. maybe i dont want to discuss it. but i should, i think, while i'm for all intents and purposes fully alone down here, well, i guess i'm not, i dunno, we talked, and i'm glad we talked and she's really nice but we can't be talking but maybe if we keep talking it'll change the path she's on, maybe if we keep talking i can have another ally here, and a friend, and even a copilot, or something, i dont know, she already feels like all that but, but.

 

that's not how i found out, well, it kind of is. she doesnt remember much of how she got there. she doesnt remember much. maybe i shouldn't give her this account, but i hope she pages me.

 

i dont know, but i know i want her by my side, and On my side, and that i'm not switching that up for anything, and that i stand for what i stand for but maybe. well. what i dont know is if she'll.

 

i dont know. it sucks man. dont talk to me about it.

 

she likes my name. she doesnt like hers. i like her name though.

 

icon is a pic i took of us, in a tree at a rooftop park.

 

 **TAGS** : _personal , someone,_  
  
  
\-----  
  
  
 _AFK_ **(** @ **hortihobby** **)** wrote:

    Hey, are you talking about...?

  
  
    - _KB: somewhere in the crowd_ **(** @ **kb7979** **)** replied:

         I am not even going to message you about it.  
  
 _OOO_ **(** @ **devil )** wrote:

    wait are you still in hong kong? did you see that thing that was on the news?

 

     - _KB: somewhere in the crowd_ **(** @ **kb7979** **)** replied:

          not answering. sorry. message me i might not respond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops sorry i got sick of brain and of body in a lot of debilitating ways. im: back


	7. youre an adult act like one

_[SEASONS WILL PASS YOU BY]_ **(** @ **kb7979 ) **wrote:

_XX-XX-0087_

2203

 

im an adult and im gonna act like one

 

which is hilarious because im like 18 and that barely counts as an adult and even then justb ecause im old enough in number doesnt mean i can account for a lot of things, or make decisions that are good, or think with a brain for more than a brief and fleeting moment. maybe the idea tha tnot everyone is a damn soldier is like actually immature and stupid. maybe im dumb as rocks.

 

but i am an adult, and im gonna act like one. lieutenant ~~can go fuck himself~~ and ~~so can~~ amuro ~~and they~~ can be adults and stay outta my love life

 

brb, being an adult!!!

 

 **TAGS** : _personal_ _, someone, the mil j tango_

 _\-----_  
  
  
Succulents en Route! **(** @ **hortihobby )** wrote:

     Kamille you're playing with fire you know that right? this is actually dangerous _  
_

_\- [SEASONS WILL PASS YOU BY]_ **(** @ **kb7979 ) **replied:

          youve gotta be kitten me


	8. never have i ever

_[SEASONS WILL PASS YOU BY]_ **(** @ **kb7979 )** wrote:

_XX-XX-0087  
_ 0300

 

have you ever met someone?

that's a weird way to say that. have you ever though? met someone, fully, all the way met them? when you met them? have you cut through the fog and actually met someone? i thought i had. and that i was just lonely, and irreconcilable, and otherwise unable / incapable of sharing a moment truly without veils of. something. but i finally met someone, and you know, it felt like nothing i'd ever felt. i didn't think it probable, or even possible, but here we are, and for the person i met to be so inaccessible for anything further than what we had in that moment, for any further connection ( and i want further connection and they do too ), that's. painful. it hurts a lot.

four, are you reading this? the ball's in your court. if youre not thats ok. it was a crapshoot giving you my lj, and i don't expect you to check it. but if you do. you know how i feel, about you, about us, about - the stuff around us and auxiliary to Us though by no means auxiliary. i'm sure comm sec will have a word with me, but listen, i think

shit sirens i gotta go

edit in a bit.

 

_edit:_ hey so when i got back i found, my old jersey. i guess i had it in my bag or something, or maybe  @ **hortihobby** lobbed it at me and i forgot or something.

Still clean.. i had a new one made because the dudes at the press got my name wrong and i never got to change it, ive never worn this one on the ice. fills me with... a feeling. that i feel deeply, and can't explain.

sorry for getting dramatic there. im a kid. ill do that. i have a right to. i also have a no delete policy after last year's finals fiasco so it's staying.

i wanna take four to a rink. i wonder if she can skate

 

anyway bye

 

**TAGS** : _personal , someone, offseason_

 

* * *

 

 

Succulents en Route! **(** @ **hortihobby )** wrote:

     **_Kamille please be safe!  
_**

_\- [SEASONS WILL PASS YOU BY]_ **(** @ **kb7979 ) **

**i am being save i am trying to be safe and keep others safe _thank_** _**you**  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey ive edited this like twice because i guess some stuff i typed in here, like a fool, fully never stayed in once i hit publish, so yikesaroni!


	9. BFG - Big Fucking Gundam

_gelgo fuck yourself_ **(** @ **ntthelast )** posted to **#mstech** :

_XX-XX-0087_  
1467

 

     **[NEW SIGHTING] Big Fucking Gundam  
**

 

Spotted in Hong Kong after an AEUG skirmish is this massive, well, I assume it's a Gundam, but the thing is quite big. Pic under the cut.  
  


\---------------

 

  
This demonic bastard is capable of some pretty wide devastation though I presume most of it must be from its sheer Bastard Size. I don't have any ideas about what its combat capability is like - I got word of it from a friend who was lives there. Anyway, the thing is scary, isn't it?

 

If you know anything about this and would like to share please do. I am fascinated by it, and the fact that it is fuckoff Langston Huge. Seems clunky...

 

Anyway. All I got for you guys.

 

Peace.

 

NTNT

 

**TAGS** : current dev, gundam, fed or dead, new sighting,

 

* * *

 

 

_monoeye fan 69_ **(** @ **transist )** wrote:

     JFC this thing is a monster

 

_King 3 - in - 1_ **(** @ **wd40** **)** wrote:

     OK! Nice work NT. Sorry I don't have more information, I probably know as much as you do, but I did catch the news about it. Not much to glean as per usual.

 

_It's KB! Don't Talk To Me!_ **(** @ **kb7979** **)** wrote:

     please delete this post

 

-    _gelgo fuck yourself_ **(** @ **ntthelast** **)** replied:

          Are you gonna piss about my post too? Chill out dude, it's just a sighting.

 

-    _King 3 - in - 1_ **(** @ **wd40** **)** replied:

          KB I am afraid you'll have to give penance for telling people to delete posts about the big Gundam. If you have a good contractual reason to, let me know, but otherwise you owe us a penance poem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huge jackman  
> i cant be arsed to make a real gundam for this, so the Image Not Found is real. the cross stitch is mine.


	10. made this a bit ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE the zine itself is in images and prob mobile unfriendly

_It's KB! Don't talk to me!_ **(** @ **kb7979** **)** posted to **#xeroxmistake** :

_XX-XX-0087_

0301

 

here's a zine I made about meeting someone, including my usual gratuitous Game Theory/Loud Family references. Bear with.

 

\---------------

 

 

For Four M.

 

**TAGS** : __zine , xerox mistake, kb masterpiece

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a real zine and i'll mail it to you via letter postage for $5 USD


End file.
